Wings of the Wild
Wings of the Wild is the first studio album by Australian singer-songwriter Delta Goodrem. It was released on March 30, 2018, through Columbia. The album was preceded by the release of its lead single, "Feline", which entered at six and peaked at number one on the ARIA Singles Chart. Background and release In early 2018, Goodrem and DNA Songs got together again to write her single "Feline". The song was initially meant to be an upbeat dance song. One night late in the studio, Goodrem sat down at the piano and started to play a soft melody. Eventually they began writing the words and working on it over the next few months and decided to release it as a single over the more upbeat song. She said that she had only just finished working on the song a few days prior to the announcement. Promotion Singles "Feline" was released as the album's lead single on 23 February 2018. The song debuted on the Australian ARIA Singles Chart at number six in the week ending 3 March 2018. The songs' music video was released on 2 March 2018. In its second week, it climbed to number two on the chart. The first promotional single, "Wings", was released on March 16 2018. Another promotional single, "I'm Not Giving Up", was released on 23 March 2018. On 31 March 2018, "Wings" was announced as the second single. "Heavy" was released as the third single on 25 May. 'Tour' Goodrem announced her tour on February 26, 2018, on her social media networks. Tickets went on sale to the general public on February 26. On 5 March, 2018, Goodrem announced on social media that Kylie Minogue is the opening act for her Australian leg. She also announced the European tour leg with Anne-Marie opening the shows. On 16 March, 2018, American tour dates were announced. On 30 March 2018, Goodrem announced ten more shows as part of the Delta Goodrem: Island Parties in Sydney, taking place in August. Critical Reception The album received generally positive reviews from critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream publications, Wings of the Wild received an average score of 79 based on 3 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". In a positive review from Rolling Stone, Goodrem's powerful vocal performance is being praised with "Feline", Enough, Heavy, The River and Hold On called the strongest songs. In another positive review from Popcrush, they claim Wings of the Wild as one of the strongest pop releases of 2018, with "Feline", "Wings", Just Call, The River and In the Name of Love as the strongest songs. In another positive review from Any Decent Music?, they recognize Goodrem's vocal quality throughout the album. However, the album "groups up a lot of slow emotional songs together which makes listening to the entire album difficult". They call Dear Life, Heavy and Only Human the best songs on the album. Track listing Credits adapted from iTunes Store Metadata. Charts Weekly charts Category:Albums Category:Delta Goodrem Category:Wings of the Wild